In a semiconductor device, and a process for producing the device, a silicon oxide film is used for various use purposes. For example, a silicon oxide film is used as a side-wall-protecting member, an insulating member between interconnects, a cell insulating film, or some other member.
However, as the shrinkage of semiconductor devices and a rise in the integration degree thereof are advanced, the area and volume of sites where silicon oxide films are used are increased in each of the semiconductor devices. Thus, in the production of the semiconductor devices, the proportion of a period necessary for the step of forming the silicon oxide films becomes high. Accordingly, in order to shorten the period for the semiconductor device production, it is desired to improve the film-depositing rate of the silicon oxide films. Of course, even when semiconductor devices are shrunken, their silicon oxide films are required to be conformal films.
Thus, as a method for forming such a conformal silicon oxide film, suggested is a method of using an aluminum catalyst, and tris(tert-butoxy)silanol (TBS) or tris(tert-pentoxy)silanol (TPS). However, from the viewpoint of mass-productivity, it is desired to improve the silicon oxide film in film-depositing rate.